


Howl Like Wolves

by SourWolf7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Loud Sex, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, about the sex having, there is sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourWolf7/pseuds/SourWolf7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek tends to be extremely vocal during sex, Stiles loves it. The Sheriff doesn't.</p><p>(Title inspired by the song Like Wolves - David Condos)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl Like Wolves

The thing is… as stoic and taciturn as Derek is around others, when it’s just him and Stiles spending time together, he gets pretty vocal. Spending time together as in, you know, _sex_.

Stiles fucking loves how loud Derek gets. 

They’re in Stiles room trying to enjoy what little time they find alone, especially since the Sheriff is at work all day.

Or, he was supposed to be. 

Derek is steadily pumping into Stiles after building up a rhythm, pressing his parted lips against Stiles’ shoulder and trying to muffle his words. Stiles is having none of that.

Just as he bites down on Derek’s shoulder, hard, Derek moans.

“Ahhhh fuck Stiles! Feel so good- _AHH_ yeah fuck so perfectttt _fuhhh_ -“

Again he tries pressing his face against Stiles to quiet himself. Stiles can tell Derek is close, fuck, he is getting close as well without even touching himself. Squeezing his stretched hole around Derek’s thick cock as he sporadically hits his prostate, bringing Stiles even closer. Derek’s noises and praises are probably a big part of why Stiles is already so close to the edge. He tries again to get Derek to let out whatever he wants to moan, scream, or even howl (Stiles swears he has heard Derek howl while coming a few times before).

Stiles pulls back from Derek, as much as he can settled under him, and tries to make eye contact. Just as Derek looks up at him, Stiles brings two of his fingers into his mouth and sucks, still keeping eye contact. That gets a moan out of him. He can do better.

As Derek’s thrusts start to get more frantic, showing how close he is to his release, Stiles stretches his arm behind Derek. With his dry hand he grabs Derek's ass, pulling it open to reveal his hole. He slowly slips his spit slicked finger between his cheeks, and once he meets Derek’s entrance, thrusts in.

Once he is knuckle deep, Derek shouts as his orgasm hits, “ _STILESS_ nggghhh yeahhhh.”

While Derek rides out his orgasm still moaning and mumbling, Stiles wraps his fingers around his cock and immediately comes in hot spurts against his abdomen and chest. Stiles moans, loving the feeling of being full of Derek while he’s coming.

They’re both still coming down from their post orgasm high when there is a knock at the door. Stiles blinks a few times while his brain tries to process this, meanwhile Derek freezes. Completely, eyes comically wide and all. 

“Stiles…” And Stiles’ stomach drops because fuck his life, that’s his dad. He can hear his dad clearing his throat, and still can’t bring himself to say a word. “Why don’t you and your friend get dressed and meet me downstairs so we can all have a little, um... chat.”

He makes a strangled sound, close to a sob, and that finally gets Derek to turn his (still extremely wide) eyes on him.

“You have 10 minutes,” his dad says, finally walking towards the stairs while mumbling ‘ _your male friend… Jesus_.’

And apparently his voice is back, because he finally chokes out, an albeit terrified…

“Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever so go easy on me!! It's super short, i'm only planning on writing a second chapter, and that should be up soon :)
> 
> Yay awkward sex talks!


End file.
